Malédiction
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant CoBP . Elizabeth est prisonnière de Barbossa et des pirates maudits... Le capitaine va s'assurer qu'elle comprenne bien les souffrances qu'ils éprouvent …  Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Interdits : Thème 16: Impuissance


**Disclaimer: **** Les persos sont à Disney … si, si...**

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire… Cette fois nous revenons au premier film avec LA scène qui manque entre Barbossa et Liz ( du moins pour moi mdrrr) Bonne lecture et … **__**Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Malédiction**

Elizabeth Swann fit face à l'homme qui l'avait si odieusement trompée. Barbossa, lui souffla son esprit. Le Capitaine Barbossa. Elle qui était si fière de sa négociation… Elle avait oublié un point crucial. Sa propre liberté.

Vêtue de la robe pourpre que Barbossa l'avait contrainte à porter la veille, Elizabeth fit face au pirate. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua. Elle haïssait ce genre de sourire. C'était l'un de ceux dont elle avait appris à se méfier. Elle avait beau savoir que Barbossa ne pouvait la toucher, la soirée précédente avait été suffisamment édifiante dans ce sens, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

Barbossa la toisa avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Auriez vous un problème Mademoiselle Turner ? »

La jeune femme recula à nouveau et maîtrisa une envie subite de se cacher. Elle n'était pas du genre à agir ainsi ! Elle rassembla tout son courage et rendit son regard au capitaine maudit

« Non » déclara-t-elle avec effort.

Le sourire de Barbossa se creusa encore et il avança dans sa direction

« Vous avez tort… Il semble qu'il est clair que vous en avez un… »

Elizabeth déglutit et se força à rester immobile.

« Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Je ne peux rien contre votre … malédiction.. » lâcha-t-elle avec âpreté

Barbossa haussa le sourcil et Elizabeth se souvint avec un haut de cœur de la nuit précédente. Barbossa et ses hommes n'étaient que des cadavres vivants… Elle le savait, elle l'avait vu. Elle déglutit et Barbossa s'empara d'une pomme.

« Je vois que vous comprenez ce dont je parle… » ricana-t-il.

Elizabeth se força à soutenir son regard. La jeune fille se rassura au souvenir de la déclaration de Barbossa. L'équipage maudit ne sentait rien. Ni chaleur, ni plaisir… ni désir.

Barbossa sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées et il la fixa.

« En effet Mademoiselle Turner. L'assouvissement de nos désirs nous est refusé. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et il ricana

« Mais pourquoi devrait on se priver d'un plaisir si offert ? »

Elizabeth cilla.

« Je ne comprends pas … déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Bien sûr que si. Corrigea Barbossa. Après tout… Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes incapables de ressentir le plaisir de l'étreinte d'une femme que nous sommes impuissants. »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux. Sa réaction amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Barbossa et il ricana

« Et quand bien même nous le serions… Ce n'est pas votre cas. Et il existe tellement de moyens de combler les appétits d'une fille… »

Elizabeth suivit son regard tandis qu'il jouait machinalement avec une pomme.

« Cela n'aurait aucun … intérêt » murmura-t-elle

Barbossa se leva souplement

« En effet … Aucun. Mais les choses doivent elles toujours avoir une utilité ? »

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre et Barbossa sourit

« La réponse est non…Mademoiselle Turner » précisa-t-il d'un ton suave.

Un grand froid remonta le long de l'échine d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle

« Ôtez votre robe… » ordonna-t-il.

Elizabeth replia ses bras sur sa poitrine en signe de protection et Barbossa ricana

« Devant moi de votre propre chef ou de force devant tout l'équipage. Choisissez. »

Elizabeth posa ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Barbossa

« Pourquoi … Souffla-t-elle. Vous ne pourrez rien en retirez… Ni vous, ni votre équipage… » rappela-t-elle

Barbossa tourna la pomme dans ses mains crasseuses

« Parce que cela me plait . Obéissez. Ou peut être préférez vous l'équipage ? »

Elizabeth blêmit. Elle se représenta les visages affreux des hommes du Black Pearl et finit par défaire les attaches de sa robe d'une main tremblante

« Vous êtes odieux …Méprisable, je vous …

- Maudit ? Suggéra Barbossa. Il semble que nous le soyons déjà Mademoiselle Turner… »

Elizabeth se débarrassa de la lourde robe avec un geste rempli de mépris et fit face à Barbossa.

Le pirate ferma les yeux.

« Oui… » souffla-t-il.

Elizabeth frémit alors qu'il la toisait

« La chemise. » exigea-t-il.

Rouge de honte, Elizabeth laissa retomber le morceau de tissu blanc à ses pieds et se couvrit de ses mains du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Barbossa la regarda , sa main crispée sur sa pomme

« Écartez vos bras. »

Elizabeth se raidit et Barbossa la fixa

« Je vous en prie.. » supplia-t-elle.

Le pirate ricana

« Inutile d'invoquer le droit de pourparlers Mademoiselle Turner. Écartez vos bras où mes hommes vous aideront à le faire »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et Barbossa se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune femme se raidit de plus belle

« Attendez ! » supplia-t-elle presque.

Le pirate se retourna avec une lenteur étudiée

« Oui Mademoiselle Turner ? »

Le rouge aux joues, Elizabeth laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Barbossa eut un claquement de langue appréciateur et elle sentit des larmes de honte perler à ses paupières.

« Voilà qui est mieux… Un morceau de choix » commenta Barbossa en la détaillant sans la moindre gêne.

Elizabeth subit l'examen sans bouger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que Barbossa s'approchait d'elle

« Dites moi Mademoiselle Turner avez-vous déjà connu la chaleur d'un homme ? »

La question eut raison de la gêne d'Elizabeth et elle se tourna vers lui, le regard flamboyant de rage

« Bien sûr que non cela serait déshonorant ! »

Barbossa ricana

« Déshonorant ? Vous avez de hauts principes pour une simple domestique Mademoiselle Turner… »

Elizabeth déglutit bruyamment

« Je veux dire … »

Barbossa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Le pirate passa une main crasseuse sur sa peau blanche

« Incapable de sentir la chaleur… » ragea-t-il.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra à nouveau. Il semblait à la jeune femme qu'il allait exploser. Barbossa retira sa main à regrets.

« Impuissant… Voilà ce que ce maudit trésor a fait de nous… » murmura-t-il.

Cette constatation rassura un peu Elizabeth et son cœur reprit peu à peu un rythme normal alors qu'elle comprenait que la vue de son corps nu ne provoquait aucun désir chez le pirate.

Barbossa recula et la fixa

« Mais vous… Vous, vous pouvez sentir… Vous pouvez toucher … »

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre et poussa un cri lorsque la main de Barbossa se referma sur son poignet, pareille à une serre. Le pirate guida sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre et les yeux d 'Elizabeth s'agrandirent

« N'ayez pas peur Mademoiselle Turner… Nous sommes comme qui dirait en famille, ricana le pirate. Touchez vous … Dites moi ce que vous ressentez. »

Elizabeth sentit ses propres doigts effleurer la toison dorée entre ses cuisses puis la main de Barbossa glissa sur la sienne. Le pirate la fixa dans les yeux tandis qu'il la guidait jusqu'à son endroit le plus intime.

« Je vous en prie… Arrêtez… » s'entendit supplier Elizabeth.

Seul un sourire froid lui répondit et Elizabeth sentit ses doigts effleurer son antre, poussés par ceux de Barbossa.

« Décrivez moi Mademoiselle Turner … Est-ce chaud ? » demanda Barbossa en la fixant.

Elizabeth frissonna alors que la caresse se faisait plus précise.

« Oui… » souffla-t-elle.

Sa réponse eut l'air de plaire à Barbossa qui ferma les yeux, l'air extatique. Ce faisant, il appuya sa main un peu plus

« Glissez les à l'intérieur … » ordonna Barbossa.

Elizabeth sentit ses doigts effleurer sa virginité et elle gémit

« Je vous en prie…

- Est-ce humide Mademoiselle Turner ? » demanda Barbossa avec froideur en forçant ses doigts à pénétrer l'orifice offert.

Elizabeth frissonna à nouveau alors qu'il guidait sa main, lui imprimant de lents mouvements de va et vient. Elle rougit en sentant ses doigts se couvrir d'humidité alors qu'un bruit de succion se faisait entendre.

« Oui ça l'est … Ça vous excite n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua le pirate en forçant sa main à accélérer.

Elizabeth chancela alors qu'il la poussait plus profondément en elle-même. La main de Barbossa couvrit la sienne et elle sentit son bas ventre durcir. Elle rougit.

« Si offerte… » susurra le pirate.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'emplirent de désarroi alors qu'il continuait à la guider.

« Je vous en prie… » supplia-t-elle à nouveau.

Barbossa la considéra froidement sans pour autant arrêter la douce torture à laquelle il la soumettait.

Il se pencha sur sa poitrine nue et Elizabeth sentit ses dents se refermer sur son téton, suivies par une nouvelle offensive entre ses cuisses. Le contact la révulsait. Pourtant, à sa grande honte, elle sentit son corps se cambrer, refusant d'obéir à son esprit. La langue de Barbossa glissa sur ses seins et le pirate la fixa

« Incapable de goûter…. »

Elizabeth sentit sa main se couvrir un peu plus d'humidité. Le bruit de succion augmenta alors que Barbossa forçait sa main à accélérer encore. Le bas ventre d'Elizabeth durcit un peu plus et la jeune femme se tendit. Bouleversée par ces sensations nouvelles, elle ferma les yeux. Ses doigts accélérèrent et, submergée par le désir qu'elle découvrait, elle ne s'aperçut pas que la main de Barbossa avait relâché la sienne.

Le pirate la regarda un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri échappe à la jeune femme. Le cœur battant à présent pour une autre cause que la peur, Elizabeth accéléra. La tension enflait en elle, le plaisir avançait comme une vague jusqu'à la libération que son corps appelait de toutes ses fibres. Elizabeth gémit à nouveau et bougea ses doigts. Elle allait …

La main de Barbossa bloqua la sienne et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle posa un regard hébété sur le pirate. Son corps tremblait sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler et ses doigts étaient couverts d'humidité maintenant. Barbossa la toisa et maintint sa main à quelques centimètres de sa chair palpitante. Un gémissement étranglé de frustration échappa à Elizabeth et le pirate la fixa

« Maintenant vous comprenez ce que mes hommes et moi nous ressentons Mademoiselle Turner… »

Elizabeth haleta, le corps encore secoué par le désir que Barbossa l'avait forcée à éprouver. Le pirate la regarda

« Oui… Voilà dix ans que nous ressentons cette même souffrance. Cette frustration … Alors dites moi Mademoiselle Turner avons-nous mérité ça ? »

Elizabeth posa un regard indécis sur le pirate. Elle avait le plus grand mal à reprendre ses esprits

« Non.. » Bafouilla-t-elle, espérant qu'ainsi Barbossa la libérerait.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, le pirate la força à se retourner et elle sentit son corps se plaquer contre le sien. Ce contact la révulsa et elle hoqueta.

« Alors .. Vous êtes donc d'accord pour offrir votre sang afin de briser cette malédiction… » souffla Barbossa.

Elizabeth se crispa. Tout désir ou plaisir tués par la sentence de Barbossa elle se retourna, horrifiée.

« Vous voyez Mademoiselle Turner… Vous avez un problème finalement » ricana Barbossa avant de la repousser

Elizabeth tomba à genoux sur le sol et le pirate la toisa.

« Rhabillez vous… Vous devez être jolie pour votre sacrifice… » lui lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Elizabeth ramassa d'une main tremblante ses vêtements. Elle eut le plus grand mal à les remettre et finit par se recroqueviller dans un coin. Finalement, elle était peut être du genre à se cacher ainsi…


End file.
